


Shoddy Workmanship

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's wall is gone, and he's left feeling vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoddy Workmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

"Where did the wall go? The one I built to keep you out?"

"I knocked it down Billy. I knocked it down because I love you."

"The wall repelled love. That's why it was there."

Three steps back, up against a wall.

"Well you did a shoddy job then, yeah?"

"Fuck you Dominic. I don't want-"

"You don't want what Billy? You _have_ me already. You fucking _have_ me."

"I don't _want_ you. I don't want you on my mind all the time. I just want things to go

back to how they were."

"How they were? Where all we did was joke with each other? When the only conversations we

had were fake?"

Three steps forward, almost up against a body trembling in fear.

Such a small body.

"They... They weren't fake."

Silence.

"They weren't fake, Dom."

A warm hand gripping the back of a cold neck.

"Look at me Billy."

A pause and then a flash of green eyes, filled with tears.

"What's wrong?"

A simple question.

An answer that would solve it all recedes and is gone.

"Nothing. Get off me."

A push and a struggle.

Strong hands on small shoulders.

Small shoulders against a bare wall.

"Tell me Billy. Tell me why you won't let me in."

"Because, Dom. Just fucking _because_. Now let me go!"

"Because isn't good enough this time. This all ends right here, right now. All this bullshit

between us. All these hollow words and empty smiles followed by fucking. I know now that's

all it was, fucking. Let me in Billy. Let me in or I'm gone... gone."

A shuddering breath and weakening knees.

Two bodies sliding to the floor.

"Don't go..."

"I won't leave if you just talk to me. No jokes and no lies. Just be truthful with me."

"I can't, Dom."

"That's shite and you know it. We're best mates. Best... I love you."

A soft kiss to sandy blonde hair.

"Everyone left."

It's a whisper.

"Bills?"

"Dom, it all sounds so stupid."

Arms wrapping around a hurting, angry, scared body.

"It's not stupid Billy, now spill it."

Finally, a release.

"It all worked out in the end. Margaret and I turned out okay and I love my grams, but they

left me Dom. I never got to say goodbye. And now Margaret and Grams are back home and I'm

here alone and I just want to talk to them."

"Call them Bills. Margaret loves to hear from you."

Silence.

"Not them, Dom. My mum. And my dad."

An understanding kiss to a forehead.

"I can't do this. I have to go home. This isn't how it's supposed to work."

"How what is supposed to work?"

"The wall. I've spent _years_ building that wall to keep people out. I can't lose

anyone else I love. The only people on my side of it are in Scotland."

"But _I'm_ here and fuck the wall. I love you."

"I'm just so scared, Dommie."

"I know you are, but I would be heartbroken if you left."

A realization.

"Dom... I won't leave you. I couldn't do that to you because I know what it's like."

"Thank you, but I need to know something."

"Hmm?"

Sad green eyes meet scared blue ones.

"Can you love me?"

Desperate lips meet.

"I already _do_ love you. Shoddy workmanship is my specialty."

Smiles and sparkling eyes.

"You can still talk to them, you know. I'm sure they're always watching you and listening."

"Thanks... but I'd prefer not to think that they see me when I'm making love to you."

"You're such a sap. No one says 'making love' anymore."

"Fuck you."

"That's better."


End file.
